Love and Snowboards
by Green Devil
Summary: Written for Arya Toa Metru of Elements. A fun filled day goes from okay to bad to downright great after a Muaka battle in the snow and some snowboarding. Slash! PohatuOnua, TahuKopaka Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ Am I running out of titles? Yes, indeed I am. -sigh- Anyway, this short little fic was written for Arya Toa Metru of Elements for answering my survey. Here we have some PohatuOnua with some TahuKopaka thrown in for good measure. Hehe. Hope you like!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This story also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen ai which all mean boyxboy love. If you don't like that kind of thing, I suggest reading something else. Enjoy! X3

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"**_Love and Snowboards"  
_**_**By: Green Devil**_

Pohatu quickly ducked as a set of razor-sharp claws swiped at his face. He jumped out of range of the angry beast's natural weapons and looked to his companions. It was four Toa against one Muaka, but they had been caught by surprise; their little get-together ruined.

A particularly vicious double strike aimed at Onua after he dodged the rahi's tail caused the Stone Toa's heart to leap into his throat as the other was unable to react fast enough. However, the blow was blocked by Kopaka's shield, the icy Toa jumping in to help. Tahu distracted the animal by calling out to it while they got out of range as well. A sigh of relief was breathed by the auburn one once he saw that the Toa of Earth was unharmed and he hurriedly sped to his side.

The vast snow drifts blanketing Mt. Ihu offered little to no cover and the terrain was less than favorable, but at least they weren't caught in an ongoing blizzard. The sky was surprisingly clear, which was what had prompted the meeting of the four in the first place.

"Think there's any way to get that thing away from here without bringing an avalanche down on top of us?" the ebony Toa questioned the Ko-Wahi protector.

"An avalanche might be just what we need actually." The Toa of Ice replied, warily eyeing the cautiously approaching tiger-like creature. It was smart and knew not to rush into things. "Pohatu, take Onua and get up behind that thing then make it so that only it'll be caught in the avalanche. Just don't bring it down on top of you guys as well."

The Toa of Stone nodded in understanding and grabbed his lover before racing up the powdery slope. Tahu and the Ice Toa stayed behind to distract the beast. Flames were shot at its feet, melting the ice it was standing on and causing it to sink into the newly made slush. A howl was let out as the ice water embraced the Muaka's paws with its frosty grip.

There was a rumble while the Rahi tried to climb out of its prison and a tremor shook the mountainside, forcing cracks to appear along the snow banks. With the fractures, the white power could no longer stay in its spot and promptly came loose, sweeping the creature up on the way down.

The Fire Toa quickly shielded his icy partner with the power of his mask and the snow tumbled harmlessly over them with a dull roar. They had been standing a little too close to the flow. The auburn and ebony Toa joined them when things had finally calmed down on the slope.

"Well, that was fun. And now that that's over, can we get back to snowboarding? It looked like so much fun!" Pohatu grinned, absentmindedly pulling Onua closer to his side with the arm he had wrapped around his waist.

Tahu smirked. "Sure." He combined his weapons to create his lavaboard and handed it to his Stone brother who took it happily.

The auburn one chuckled. "Wish me luck," he whispered in his love's ear and placed an unashamed kiss on his lips before zooming higher up the mountain. With a shout of glee he came sliding down the slope atop Tahu's board. It was really made for skimming over liquid magma, but it worked just as well on the snow too. Pohatu glided back down to his comrades with ease seeing as the large sand dunes covering his desert region could be used for very much the same thing. He came to a stop before Onua with a flurry of powder, marring the other's ebony look with patches of white.

Onua glared, but it was all in good fun. He especially didn't mind when the Toa of Stone helped to brush him off, touches lingering a little longer than they had to in a sign of want. A light blush blossomed across his cheeks.

"That battle and ride got me fired up. What do you say we leave these two and have our own fun?" the desert Toa grinned, orange eyes glinting mischievously as he murmured his query.

"This was your idea in the first place. You can't just back out now." The Earth Toa retorted. He stifled a groan as snow was brushed from a little too high on his inner thigh.

"Aw, why not? It's not like they're paying attention to us anyway." And indeed they weren't for the Fire and Ice Toa were locked in a passionate lip-lock, hands roaming boldly and uncaring about their audience.

The jade-eyed Toa eventually gave in after seeing the lusty display and soon the two were gliding down the rest of the mountain, Pohatu making a mental note to return his leader's weapons later.

Tahu watched them go with a somewhat triumphant turn of the lips. "See? I told you I could get them to leave." He stated, nuzzling an icy neck and nipping it teasingly.

Kopaka let his lips curve into a smirk. "And what exactly were we going to do when they did?"

A low laugh sounded. "Well, I'd rather show than tell." The ruby Toa jumped his love with a growl and pushed him into the snow, the cold not even registering in the mind of the Ice Toa. Tahu supplied enough heat for the both of them anyway.

The air up on Mt. Ihu had never been warmer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ I always end my fics on notes like that. Damn horny Toa. XD Anyway, hope you liked and please review! Reviews are yummy for my tummy. X3

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
